les dotés
by aemilia97
Summary: une veille lois la lois des dotés


**Les dotés  
**　  
　  
_Il y avait, il y a 100 ans, une vieille loi des 3 clans les plus fort de Konocha, qui se traduisait par un mariage entre leurs héritières et héritiers dotés, à des héritiers de l'une des 3 familles pour faire prospérer le village en combattants surdoués._  
_Cette règle des 3 avait fait l'âge d'or de Konoha, mais cette pratique s'était perdue avec l'ouverture aux autres petits clans des postes hauts gradés._  
_Mais voilà, il y a 15 ans, un certain Kabuto, un médecin fou avait fait une méprise sur les deux héritiers de ces 3 grandes familles, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki et Hinata Hyuga. _  
_Ils avaient été déclarés inaptes à la pratique du métier de ninja. _  
_Bizarre, puisque il y avait dans ces 2 enfants, pour l'un le démon fondateur de Konoha, Kyuubi qui avait pour héritier Naruto et pour l'autre Kina le gardien qui avait pour héritière Hinata._  
_Deux ans plus tôt, Kabuto avait été arrêté pour des affaires de vols de démon pour appeler le démon de la mort Hadès. _  
_Ce que vous devez savoir c'est que les deux dotés ont été recueillis par les 3 guerriers les plus forts après le 4 ème Hokage, père de Naruto : Tsunade, Jiraiya et 0rochimaru __sannins__ légendaire. _

_**-"Plus souple Naruto, l'envoi du chakra doit se fait de manière souple et précise, si tu veux atteindre ta cible. Je sais que la technique des Hyuga n'est pas facile, surtout lorsque que l'on ne fait pas partie du clan. Mais maîtriser cette technique t'est absolument indispensable, vu ta condition les jeunes ninjas du village ne vont pas te louper lors de notre retour à Konoha»**__ dit Orochimaru_  
__**  
**_**_"Pourquoi sensei nous apprendre tout cela, à moi et Hinata, alors que nous retournons juste au village ? "**_**  
**_**_"Je te dirai cela avec Hinata au dîner puisque Tsunade est partie avec Shizune pour préparer notre retour à Konoha et Jiraiya va éclairer notre route après sont entraînement avec Hinata "**_**  
**_**_"Bien sensei"**_****

_A l'autre bout du monastère se trouvait Jiraiya qui travaillait avec Hinata. Hinata entouré de razengans tentait de maîtriser la technique la moins dévastatrice de Naruto.___**  
**_**_"Hinata, contrôle t'es 8 razengans de manière individuelle, tu as déjà vu Naruto faire cette technique avancée mais sans l'ultime razengan"**_**  
**_**_"Jiraiya-sensei, je ne peux les contrôler seule, Kina m'aide pour deux de ces sphères. Je contrôle seulement 5 sphères et la dernière semble se comporter comme un électron libre, sensei"**_**  
**_**_"Alors concentre toi sur cette dernière, sans relâcher les autres, ok, puis ensuite, tu finiras l'entraînement avec Naruto qui se passera en 2 heures de physique et 1 heure de méditation"**_**  
**_**_"Oui sensei"**_**  
**_**_"Bien" **_

**  
**_A l'entré du monastère _  
_**_"Naruto"**_**  
**_**_"Oui Orochimaru-sensei "**_**  
**_**_"Va finir l'entraînement avec Hinata j'ai à parler avec Jiraiya "**_**  
**_**_"Bien sensei"**_

**  
**_Quelques minutes plus tard dans une salle du petit monastère _  
_**_"Toi aussi tu l'as vu "**_**  
**_**_"Comment ne pas remarquer ton crapaud Jiraiya, tu me prends pour qui ? Un débutant "**_**  
**_Il était là, le crapaud messager que Jiraiya avait envoyé au village, tenant dans entre ses pattes avant le parchemin, ce si fameux parchemin._

_Jiraiya, Orochimaru_  
  
_La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que le 4ème et sa femme ainsi que la famille Hyuga veulent revoir leurs héritiers._  
_15 ans c'est long, bien trop long pour une famille. _  
_Bien pour ce qui est des futures mariés ils ne sont pas prêt mais ils feront avec, mais j'ai surtout peur pour nos petits bébés ils sont si jeunes._  
_Les Uchiwa eux ont une réputation de coureur de jupon qui dépasse les frontières notre pays. _  
_Pour notre retour tout est en place vous pouvez partir dans une semaine, assurez vous seulement que le niveau de Naruto et Hinata soient bien égal à celui d'un anbu car ce retour doit être fracassant._  
_Ils ne voulaient pas d'enfants inaptes et bien ils vont avoir deux puissances montantes._  
_J'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes ^^ _  
_Tsunade_  
  
_**_"Bien, maintenant nous somme fixé, sur nos bébés d'amour"**_**  
**_Un grognement se fit entendre de la part d'_**Orochimaru-sensei **_toujours réticent au petit nom que les deux autres donnaient à leurs "bébés" bien qu'il ne l'avouerait __pas à voix haute___**  
**_**-"Donc je disais que nous sommes fixés pour nos bébés "d'amour", nous devons penser à notre départ."**_

**  
**_

* * *

_

**  
**_A des kilomètres de là, Tsunade se rendait sur la propriété du clan Uchiwa à l'extrême nord du village (je ne sais si c'est la où est situé le domaine mais pour cette fanfiction elle sera là ^^). Fugaku Uchiwa avait réunie ses deux fils dans son salon pour leur faire part de la nouvelle la plus importante de leurs vies, leurs fiançailles avec les héritiers respectifs des deux plus grands clans de Konoha, les Uzumaki-Namikaze et les Hyuga._  
_**-" Mes fils, si je vous ai réunis ici, c'est pour vous dire une nouvelle importante, mais pour cela nous devons attendre une personne "**_**  
**_Cette dite personne entra justement dans la pièce _  
_**_"Fugaku"**_**  
**_**_"Tsunade je suis content de te revoir "**_**  
**_**_"Moi de même mon amie, moi de même" **_**  
**_Tsunade s'installa sur l'une des chaises autour de la table ou se trouvait les 3 hommes héritiers des Uchiwa._  
_**_"Si Tsunade et moi vous avons demandé autour de cette table c'est parce que nous avons quelque chose à vous dire "**_**  
**_**_"C'est un peut délicat à vous dire"**_**  
**_**_"N'allons pas par 4 chemins voilà il y a 15 ans alors que tu n'avais que 6 ans Itachi et toi 5 ans Sasuke, pour laver l'image que l'un de vos autre oncle avait fait au clan, nous avons du vous fiancer, vous les héritiers du clan, aux héritiers des deux autres clans les plus renommés de Konoha . Les Uzumaki-Namikaze et les Hyuga "**_**  
**_**_"Hanabi Hyuga et Mui, Eiri, Kanori Uzumaki-Namikaze?" **__demanda Sasuke _  
_**_"Et bien pas exactement "**__répondit Tsunade __**"mais les dotés"**_**  
**_**_"Les dotés " **__dit Itachi __**" qui sont ces dotés?»**__ demanda Sasuke_  
_**_"C'est Hinata Hyuga pour la fiancée d'Itachi et Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze pour toi Sasuke "**_**  
**_**_"On avait remarqué ta préférence pour les garçons Sasuke et ça depuis tes 2 ans"**__ expliqua le patriarche de la maison _  
_**_"Mais qui sont-ils, on ne les a jamais vu au village et les Uzumaki-Namikaze n'ont que 3 enfants à ce que je sais Mui, Eiri et Kanori et les Hyuga n'ont que Hanabi "**_**  
**_**_"Ce sont bien des ninjas du village et vous les verrez lors de la sélection pour devenir chunnin, mais cette année, elle sera un peu spéciale et pour tout vous dire, vous vous trompez les Hyuga ont deux filles et un héritier de la branche parallèle et pour ce qui concerne les Uzumaki-Namikaze, ils ont 4 enfants dont le seul héritier doté "**_**  
**_**_"Un peu " **__dit Sasuke __**"spéciale" **__reprit sont frère___**  
**__"__**Oui" **__répondit Tsunade _

_Voyant qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus sur les 2 héritiers, ils décidèrent de ne plus insister avec cette mystérieuse personne et leurs père, mais chacun de son côté se mit à réfléchir sur la dernière heure qu'il venait de passer. _  
_Ils apprenaient qu'ils étaient fiancés à de total inconnus..._  
_Mais pour l'instant cela ne les préoccupait pas plus que cela, il fallait qu'ils aillent chercher leurs petit(e) ami(e) s respectif._  
_Itachi sortait depuis 3 mois avec Sakura une anbu elle aussi, spécialisée dans la médecine._  
_Elle avait les cheveux rose qui lui descendait au niveau des épaules des éclats de couleur vert dans ses yeux de biche dans visage fin et une taille de mannequin de 1 m 78 qui faisait pâlir presque toutes les femmes du village, un tour de taille de 38, des jambes élancées, une poitrine d'un bon 90 C, des bras fins mais assez fort pour tuer un adversaire d'un seul et unique coup et son métier qui la conforte dans sa plastique irréprochable. Cette dernière conquête en date était l'une des plus longues d'Itachi._  
_Sasuke sortait quand à lui avec un dénommé Saï, anbu de métier, aussi pâle que Sasuke, un peu plus petit que lui, mesurant 1 m 80 et formé comme un étalon et cela dans la longueur._  
_Sa chevelure brune pour ne pas dire noire lui arrivait au niveau de ses épaules lui donnant ce coté androgyne avec des yeux qui semblaient vide d'émotion au premier regard, qui vous glaçaient le sang et que vous n'osiez regarder en face, bien qu'il paraisse ressembler a Sasuke en tous points, sa plastique était différente. Une plastique de sportif avec des abdominaux bien formés mais pas très voyant, des jambes de coureurs, une agilité et une rapidité dues à sa pratique de son genjutsu qui est lui la maîtrise des toiles fantomatiques. Leur relation avait commencé au début de l'année, cela faisait donc 5 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. _

* * *

_  
　_  
_Hinata quand à elle ne mesure qu'un petit mètre 52 .Elle avait des yeux blanc qui ne suscitait qu'un sentiment de peur au premier regard, un visage fin qui a des similitudes avec celui de Naruto, un nez fin une bouche qui ce composait de 2 fines lèvres mais bien pulpeuse d'un rouge carmin entouré par 2 fossettes._  
_Tous cela encadrés par des cheveux d'un noir profond qui prenait fin au niveau de sa cambrure. _  
_Une poitrine très généreuse, un tour de taille très fin et une légère cambrure qui fait ressortir ce fessier ferme et si généreux qui avec les entrainements déjantés des 3 sensei faisait fureur auprès de la gente masculine, des jambes élancées par un entraînement de force et d'une puissance à toutes épreuves._  
_Ses jambes semblaient être celle de coureur professionnel, des chevilles très fines et des pieds de déesse mais qui avait bottées les fesses de tous les hommes qui s'étaient mis sur le chemin tracé par les sensei._  
_Par dessus tout, ce qui faisait le charme d'Hinata était sa peaux laiteuse presque transparente au moment d'utiliser la technique de son clan .Elle a la grâce d'une geisha, la souplesse d'un acrobate, ce qui faisait d'elle la femme parfaite ainsi qu'une héroïne herculéenne._  
_Elle avait aussi pour passion la médecine, mais sa pratique ne se limitait pas seulement aux blessures de guerre ou pas mais englobait toutes les branches de la médecine qui partait des techniques de soins de son clan en passant pas l'herboristerie, l'alchimie et la neurochirurgie._  
_Beaucoup de ses compositions était dans les réserves de soin des villages et d'autre sur les étagères des offices de médecine comme son sirop contre l'asthme. Certaines personnes se demandaient comment des remèdes de plus en plus perfectionnés se retrouvaient sur les étagères en si peu de temps et la question qui vaut un maximum de point qui était donc la personne ou les personnes qui fabriquaient tous ces remèdes que l'on puisse les remercier pour ces prouesses._

_Naruto quand à lui était plutôt d'apparence chétive, j'ai bien dit d'apparence car derrière cet aspect chétif se cache un redoutable guerrier aussi puissant que ses trois maîtres réunis, aussi rusé que la démone qui est en lui ; vous semblez étonné et bien oui Kyuubi est bien une femelle et pas des plus gentille, mais bon. Ses long cheveux blond lui arrivait dans le bas du dos et à chaque fois que il les coupait, ils repoussaient pour arriver a cette longueur, il se doutait bien qu'une certaine démone se cachait derrière cette pousse bien que sans preuve._  
_Il se résigna à les laisser à cette longueur et à ne plus les couper. Ces cheveux à la blondeur inouïe encadraient un visage plutôt féminin. Il avait des yeux de biche d'une couleur bleue si intense que l'on croyait s'y noyer, un nez fin comme celui d'une femme et une bouche qui semblait charnue mais douce au touché._  
_Des jambes de coureur (axe: pas de jupon mais non. __conscience: ta bouche aemilia on ne ta rien demander__. ae: c'est bon je me tais) Naruto quand a lui mesurait 1 m 60, plutôt petit pour un homme et de plus un ninja mais cela ne le gênait aucunement, bien fière de cette carrure androgyne qui faisait fondre filles comme garçons. Il avait quand à lui pour spécialité l'espionnage bien que plus jeune homme, il donnait du fils à retordre au 3 sensei._  
_Il s'était assagit et au file du temps était devenu l'espion le plus fort et redouté de tous le pays du feu bien que ses missions de basse classique se finissent presque toujours en mission de classe A ou bien même S. Personne au village ne se doutait que les missions d'espionnage les plus difficile étaient réalisées par un jeune garçon de 15 ans, de plus au physique androgyne._

_Hinata finissait donc sont entrainement au razengan. Naruto la rejoignit sur le terrain derrière le monastère _  
____**"Dit Hinata, tu sais ce que veulent nous dirent les sensei ? Et pourquoi Tsunade sensei est-elle partie dans le village, elle n'était pas bien avec nous ? »**_**  
**_**_"Je ne sais pas Naruto mais à moi aussi Tsunade sensei me manque surtout que j'ai un nouveau remède que je voudrais tester avec elle pour la réparation des chaires après un interrogatoire musclé d'un village ennemi"**_**  
**_**_"Ah ! Ok, là je ne peux pas t'aider"**_**  
**_**_"Hum mais ça ne te dit pas un peu de taijustsu"**_**  
**_**_"Si bien sûr mais il faut aussi que je m'entraîne pour le hensojustsu (1) **_**  
**_**_"C'est ok"**_

**  
**_Pendant ce temps les deux sensei restés pour parfaire l'apprentissage du ninjustu de leurs deux élèves favoris préparaient le départ. Comment allaient-ils dire cela à leurs __**«**__**bébés ».**_  
_Il fallait tout d'abord faire en sorte que cette nouvelle ne déstabilise pas leurs jeunes élèves et ensuite effacer toutes traces de leurs présences dans l'enceinte du monastère. Si quelqu'un venait à découvrir que les deux plus puissants démons avaient été formés là, cela deviendrait une catastrophe en raison de l'énergie démoniaque toujours présente dans ces lieux. Ils ne voulaient pas que grâce à un jutsu x ou y des membres malfaisants puissent former un démon bien moins puissant que Kyuubi et Kina, bien que leurs élèves favoris réussiraient à s'en débarrasser tranquillement. Mais les villageois pourraient encore déverser leur rage contre Naruto et Hinata comme ils l'avaient fait il y a 15 ans. Alors, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord que l'un se chargerait d'annoncer le départ aux adolescents et l'autre de tout préparer pour le départ ainsi que le scellage du monastère grâce à un jutsu de leur cru._

_A la fin des entraînements, les deux jeunes élèves décidèrent de rentrer dans le monastère pour prendre du repos et demander quelle était cette nouvelle que les leurs 3 sensei voulaient leur annoncer. Dans la salle de méditation là ou était les deux élèves une discussion pris naissance sur cette fameuse nouvelle :_

_**_" De quoi d'après toi les sensei veulent nous parler "**_**  
**_**_" Là, ta question me laisse sans réponse je n'ai vraiment aucune idées de quoi les sensei veulent nous parler mais je pense que cela a un rapport avec le fait que Tsunade-sensei soit retourné à la ville"**_**  
**_**_" Je le pense aussi Hinata mais si c'est pour vivre ce que nous ont raconté Kyuubi et Kina, je ne préfère pas retourner là bas. Être accusé est déjà un tord mais vouloir notre mort à nous deux alors que nous étions que des bébés, cela est bien pire que toutes les atrocités de la terre, même des démons peuvent porter de l'amour à leurs progénitures car même chez eux les enfants sont les être les plus précieux de tous. Mais bon, je voudrais connaître ma famille voir leurs visage connaître mes frères et sœurs **_**  
**_**_"Moi aussi j'aimerais revoir ma famille même si les maigres nouvelles qui nous arrivent d'eux nous sont transmises lors de nos missions, je suis lasse de cette vie de moine en retrait de tous et de tous le monde je veux vivre parler avec des amies "**_**  
**_**_"hey" **__fit Naruto avec une tête stupéfaite_  
_**_"D'autre que toi Naruto, toi tu es presque mon frère on a toujours vécu ensemble avec les sensei et on semble si proche dans notre façon de combattre, de parler, de marcher que l'on dirait que l'on vient du même clan. Si ce n'était nos différences physiques, beaucoup de monde pourrait nous prendre pour des frères de sang "**_**  
**_**_"Cela est vrai mais bon, on est bien ensemble. Je te dis pas de ne pas te faire des amies mais juste de ne pas m'oublier lorsque nous seront près de nos familles, c'est tout ce que je demande. Mais bon je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir aussi alors d'un coté je te comprends mais bon "**_**  
**_**_" Ne soit pas triste, bébé, je te promets de ne pas t'oublier si jamais on retourne dans notre village "**_**  
**_**_"Promis "**_**  
**_**_ « Promis" **_

**  
**_A travers la fenêtre, Jiraiya les regardait, touché de cette poussé de sentiment sur le pas de la porte de la salle de méditation._

_**_"Jiraiy..."**_**  
**_**_"shuttttttttt regarde ne sont t-ils pas mignon tous les deux, nos deux petit bébé "**_

_Les regardant par la porte Orochimaru lui aussi était attendrit mais pas aussi fleur bleu que sont second compagnon. Sur le pas de la porte de la salle de méditation se trouvait deux jeunes gens se tenait fort dans les bras pour se prouver mutuellement leurs amour fraternel._  
_**_"hey les jeunes c'est l'heure de manger " **__cassant l'ambiance qu'Orochimaru trouvait trop fleur bleu et dégoulinant de guimauve rose Sakura (ae : je pense que cela ne se dit pas mais pour ma fic cela sera ainsi) _  
  
_**"hey sensei "**__dirent leurs deux élèves __**"de quoi voulez vous nous parler " _ on parlera de ça devant un bon plat de Dashimaki-tamagoyaki (Omelette japonaise) avec un bon bol de riz. Allez on se presse les jeunes, j'ai faim moi "**__( un vrai ventre sur patte ce Jiraiya si vous voulez mon avis bouum haiieuu maiiis quoi __tu croit vraiment que sa intéresse quel qu'un tes histoires continue avant de t'en prendre une autre __oui conscience __et bien aller qu'est ce que t'attend le déluge__ oui j'y vais ) _  
_Après quelques minutes de marche et la traversé de plusieurs couloirs, l'odeur des Dashimaki-tamagoyaki fit une agréable sensation à Jiraiya, son ventre fit un accueil du tonnerre à ses plats préparé par les soins de ses employés qui se traduisit littéralement par un grognement sonore plus que désagréable _  
_"__**Allez a table les petit loups et itadakimasu!!!!!"**_**  
**_**"Itadakimasu" **__reprirent les 3 autres___

**  
**  


* * *

  
_Au village de Konoha dans le bureau de l'Hokage se tenait Minato Namikaze, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, Hiashi Hyuga ainsi que Tsunade _  
_**"Voila dans une semaine à partir de maintenant Naruto et Hinata partiront du monastère pour le village. Ils sont restés trop longtemps loin de vous mais aussi nous les**____**sannins**__**nous n'avons plus rien à leur apprendre. Tout ce que nous savons nous leurs avons enseigné. Il est temps qu'ils sachent que certaines missions sont réalisées par des enfants qu'on nous avait déclaré inaptes à pratiquer le métier de ninja. Hokage-sama nous vous demandons, nous les trois sannins du village caché du feu que je représente ici, de bien vouloir accepter le retour des 2 enfants dotés à la famille Uchiwa **__"_  
_"__**Retour accepté, tous les papiers seront fait et en règles pour demain. Revoir nos héritiers est primordial **__"_  
_**"Leurs entraînement est vraiment terminer pour de bon, ma fille va revenir auprès de sa famille et auprès de son village ? "**_**  
**_**"Oui Hiashi c'est pour de bon cette fois et avec une sacrée surprise "**_**  
**_**"Comment vont-ils ? Ont-ils grandi ? Bien sur qu'ils ont grandi je suis bête des fois, pensent-ils à nous ? Au village ? Leur santé est-elle au beau fixe ? Mangent-ils bien ? Dorment-ils bien ? Leur entraînement n'a pas été trop difficile j'espère ? Et c'est quoi cette surprise ?" **__Le comportement de la mère se faisait sentir, bien que toute la petite assemblé la regardait avec des yeux en forme de bol, elle attendait juste des réponses à ses questions. Les trois autres ayant repris un peu de contenance Minato fini par prendre parole. _  
_**"Kushina, une question à la fois s'il te plait "**_**  
**_**"Ce n'est rien Hokage-sama, la réponse à toutes tes questions est oui Kushina. Leurs pensées sont toujours tournées vers vous et le village. Bien que vous ayez été obligé de nous confier leurs éducations par le conseil, ils ne cessent de penser à vous. Une parole me revient d'eux, ils m'ont dit une fois que bien qu'il ne leurs reste que de vagues souvenirs de vous ils se sentent aimé, bien que cela soit à distance, même si 15 années sont à construire ou à reconstruire, ils veulent le faire avec vous et personnes d'autres. Leur famille est la plus importante à leurs yeux. C'est bien pour cela qu'ils ont en eux le courage pour survivre à l'entraiment que nous leurs avons fait subir, bien d'autres élèves seraient mort consumés par les bijuus ou auraient finis handicapé à vie. Mais eux non, ils ont tout surmonté pour vous rendre fière, vous les parents, vous les ninjas, vous les chefs de clan. Ils ont tout surmonté pour vous, je peux vous le dire, vous avez de quoi être fière de vos héritiers, bien qu'ils soient doté, ils ne déméritent pas. **__Aux mots mort Kushina se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sont enfant sont seul fils aurait pu mourir maudit soit cette loi. Minato et Hiashi eux n'avaient pas explosé en larmes comme Kushina à ces mots mais avaient versé un seul et unique larme. Minato jura de tout faire même sacrifier sa place d'Hokage pour modifier cette loi voir même supprimer cette loi infernale qui avait condamné 2 jeunes enfants à cette vie _

_**Flashback**_

**  
**_Dans la section obstétrique de l'hôpital de Konoha situé à 2 pas de la montagne aux portraits deux des femmes les plus importantes de ce pays de par leurs clans et leur position sociale au sein du village caché du pays du feu attendaient. Ici se tenait Kushina Uzumaki future Namikaze qui était là pour sont rendez-vous mensuelle, voila déjà 3 mois que ce petit être était dans son ventre, le cap le plus dure était passé, celui de la peur de la fausse couche, oui car là était tout le problème, l'organisme de Kushina était très sensible et supportait très mal les grossesses certain médecins avait même parler de stérilité ce que ne voulu alors absolument pas croire Kushina qui voulait vraiment offrir cette preuve d'amour à son mari. Et rien n'était plus beaux que lui donner une famille bien que ses parents soient vivants, ils étaient bien trop absents au goût de leurs fils, donc ce dernier avait toujours réclamé une grande famille, lui étant fils unique il avait connu la solitude fraternel et ne voulait pas ça pour ses enfants. Oui c'étai vraiment le plus grand rêve de son mari, bien avant de devenir Hokage, que d'avoir une famille._  
_**"Mlle Uzumaki les tests sont concluant, ce fœtus est bien accroché cette fois les risques de fausse couche sont minime. Mais si cela arrivait, vous savez mademoiselle, cette grossesse serait votre dernière. Si jamais ça ne marche pas, votre utérus serait trop abîmé pour porter un autre enfant. En revanche si cette grossesse se passe sans problème, votre utérus pourra se voir consolidé, voir à nouveau recevoir des fœtus."**_**  
**_**"Ce que vous me dites est un soulagement, docteur Kabuto, vous savez si je n'avais pas trouvé cette ancienne technique du clan de mon fiancé cette grossesse n'aurait peut-être pas vue le jour "**_**  
**_**"Une technique ???"**_**  
**_**"Oui une technique qui date de la création du village avec l'alliance des démons "**_**  
**_**"C'est fort bien intéressant, bon mademoiselle veuillez prendre place sur la table, allongée pour une petite échographie " **__Si ce qu'elle dit est vrai un des 9 démons créateurs du village a été rappelé par cette idiote, enfin pas si idiote que ça, je lui dois une belle chandelle. Je ne suis pas obligé de me sacrifier en partie pour ouvrir l'accès du monde des démons__** « voila nous y sommes, vous voyez cette petite tâche, c'est l'embryon de votre enfant madame » **__Waouh quelle quantité impressionnante de chakra pour un bébé, que dit-je un embryon, normalement je ne devrais même apercevoir son chakra c'est énorme. Hein cette lueur orange là alors que cette appareille n'est pas en couleur. »_  
_**"Un problème docteur, non ne me dites pas que je l'ai perdu je vous en supplie ne me dites pas ça, non docteur, ne me dites pas ça. NON JE VOUS EN PRIE DOCTEUR PAS ÇA, PAS ÇA " **_**  
**_**"Calmez-vous madame, nous somme quand même dans un hôpital et non vous ne l'avez pas perdu, donc calmez vous, mais ce qui me gène, c'est que je ne vois pas la moindre lueur de présence de chakra, ce qui d'après les lois le rend inapte à pratique la pratique ninja "**_**  
**_**"Si ce n'est que ça, ce n'est pas grave, moi et mon mari, nous trouveront une solution à ce problème "**_**  
**_**"Bien, sûr ce, à bientôt madame, j'ai d'autre patiente " **__Kushina s'essuya le ventre avec un mouchoir posé près de la table de consultation et se rhabilla prenant le ticket de consultation pour payer le forfait à la caisse. _  
_**"Bien au revoir docteur"**_**  
**_**"Au revoir madame "**_**  
**_Sortant du cabinet médical, elle partie faire la queue pour obtenir l'échographie faite lors de la visite chez le médecin comme à chaque rendez-vous mais voila une queue immense était devant elle. Cet après midi promettait d'être très dur._  
_**"Puis-je m'assoir près de vous madame "**_**  
**_**" Oui bien sur "**_**  
**_**"C'est bien la queue pour les radiographies "**_**  
**_**"Oui c'est bien celle ci "**_**  
**_**"Merci "**_**  
**_**"De rien "**_**  
**_**"Mais dites moi depuis combien de temps faite-vous la queue "**_**  
**_**"Depuis près d'une heure " **_**  
**_**"Ah bon, que se passe t-il pour que cela prenne tant de temps "**_**  
**_**" Je crois que l'un des radiologiste est malade donc tout un hôpital pour un seul radiologiste c'est beaucoup trop "**_**  
**_**"Oui c'est sur " **_**  
**_**"Et moi étant enceinte, je ne peux les aider " **_**  
**_**"Ah bon vous aussi, vous êtes enceinte " **_**  
**_**" Oui "**_**  
**_**"D'une fille ou d'un garçon "**_**  
**_**"D'une fille et vous ? "**_**  
**_**"Félicitation et c'est un garçon "**_**  
**_**"Merci"**_**  
**_**"Mais ou ais-je la tête, je me présente Kushina Uzumaki "**_**  
**_**"Enchantée, attendez, vous êtes madame Uzumaki futur Namikaze ? Enchantée Uzumaki-sama "**_**  
**_**" Pas besoin de toute ces formalités avec moi, gardez cela lors des cérémonies officielles. Appelez moi plutôt Kushina et vous ? "**_**  
**_**"C'est vrai qu'elle gaffeuse je me présente Yui Hyuga "**_**  
**_**"Enchantée, alors comment se passe votre grossesse "**_**  
**_**"Très bien sauf que notre fille ne peut pas pratiquer l'art ninja, elle n'a pas de chakra "**_**  
**_**"Tout comme mon enfant "**_**  
**_**"Mais se n'est pas ça le pire, ce que j'appréhende, c'est le moment de le dire a mon mari. Voila se qui me fait le plus peur "**_**  
**_**"Tout comme moi, je redoute cette épreuve. Nous savons très bien que les clans de nos maris sont très respectés pour leurs héritiers bourrés de talents, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de porter mon enfant jusque au bout de son terme et de le garder près de moi "**_**  
**_**"Moi aussi je pense comme vous "**_**  
**_**"Je crois qu'il serait bien de nous tutoyer comme je pense que nous allons passer un bon bout de temps ici, vu le nombres de personnes devant nous "**_**  
**_Après un temps d'attente de 3 heures et demie, les jeunes femmes purent rentrer dans leurs clans respectifs. Au même moment, les trois chefs de clans les plus réputés de Konoha étaient sur le pied de guerre. Madara Uchiwa venait de commettre une grave erreur._  
_"__**Madara Uchiwa est déclaré déserteur mais aussi ennemi du village à partir de ce jour"**_**  
**_**"Causes " **__demandèrent Hiashi et Fugaku_  
_**" Il est partit rejoindre le village caché du son qui est notre ennemi, il est partit avec des doubles de document de chaque personnes, de chaque clan, tout cela pour l'appât du gain, ce qui est impardonnable. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai put pour sauver ton clan Fugaku mais le conseil veut quelque chose en contrepartie de cette trahison."**_**  
**_**"Quoi ! "**_**  
**_**"Au début ? Ils voulaient faire sauter l'habilitation de votre clan pour la police de Konoha mais j'ai bataillé comme un lion pour garder votre clan en tant que police "**_**  
**_**" Je t'en remercie, je sais que l'acte de mon grand oncle est impardonnable et je ferais tous les sacrifices qui sont en mon pouvoir pour sauvegarder mon clan sans trop de préjudices, alors ils demandent quoi"**_**  
**_**"Les héritiers de la branche mère "**_**  
**_**"Mes enfants !!! Que leurs veulent-ils "**_**  
**_**"Ils veulent les enchaîner a Konoha soit par une position en tant que ninja soit par une position sociale au sein du village "**_**  
**_**"Ca va, ce n'est pas trop contraignent pour mes enfants " **_**  
**_**"mais que choisis-tu pour tes enfants ? "**_**  
**_**"Le lien sociale "**_**  
**_**"Hiashi, tu es témoin de cette conversation, tout ce qui est dit ou fait pendant nos réunion est classé top secret, je compte sur vous"**_**  
**_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, deux révélations tombent dans deux clans différents. _  
_**"Je suis enceinte"**_**  
**_**"C'est super mon amour"**_**  
**_**"Mais il y a un hic "**_**  
**_**"Quoi "**_**  
**_**"C' est un enfants sans chakra "**_**  
**_**"Ah " **__les voilà en mode bug _  
_**"Je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer et d'un bon verre d'eau avec un antidote contre les maux de crâne /j'ai besoin d'un antidote et d'un bon verre d'eau et je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer "**__Hiashi et Minato à la seconde près _  
_**"Va te reposer je t'apporte ça tout de suite " **__leurs dirent leurs femmes _  
_après avoir bu leur verre d'eau et une bonne nuit de repos, les deux hommes regardèrent leurs femmes dormir pendant bien 20 minutes avant de partir tous les deux pour les montagnes des visages des Hokage et après 5 minutes de courses à travers Konoha les voila au pied des sculptures ._  
_**"Hiashi"/"Minato"**_**  
**_**" Qu'est ce qui t'amène de si bon matin ici ?" **__Une crise de fou rire les pris, ils avaient dit cette phrase d'une traite et en même temps. Après un petit temps, la crise passa et Hiashi pris la parole _  
_**"Vas-y Minato"**_**  
**_**"Bien merci "**_**  
**_**"Hum"**_**  
**_**"Ma femme m'annoncé sa grossesse "**_**  
**_**"Comme la mienne" **_**  
**_**"C'est pas que je ne suis pas content mais il y a un problème. Notre enfant est susceptible de ne pas avoir assez de chakra pour devenir ninja. Mais je ne veux pas confier sont éducation au vieux de la vieille du conseil. Ils le mettront à faire des tâches pas possible pour stimuler le chakra et le priver de tout contact avec nous non, non, non je ne le veux pas. Je veux voir mon enfant à chaque moment de sa vie. Je veux être un papa, son papa."**_**  
**_**"Oui c'est vrai, c'est pareil pour moi, mais je veux aussi le bien pour sa vie car je préfère la voir sans chakra que avec celui des démons fondateurs du village dont nous sommes les héritiers. Là, ce n'est pas l'école spécialisée qu'aurait demandé le conseil mais belle et bien la mort de nos enfants car souviens toi de ce que les cours d'histoire nous disait "**_**  
**_**"Oui, je sais "**_**  
**_**"La construction du village se fit avec les démons mais se fût un vrai carnage lors de leur arrivée. Le pays du feu du sacrifier avec ou contre son gré des centaines et des centaines de personnes pour être ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Mais bon on n'y peut rien "**_**  
**_**"Oui, ça c'est sur. Mais je veux trouver une solution pour que nos enfants ne soient pas mis avec ces fous de travail que sont les personnes du conseil " **_**  
**_**"Oui, ça c'est sûr " **_**  
**_**"Mais que faire ? "**_**  
**_Ils se mirent à réfléchir et une veille histoire qui se pratiquait pour ne pas perdre les gènes favorisant la fabrication de chakra revient dans l'esprit de Hiashi. Il se mit à réfléchir pour retrouver ce que disait exactement cette loi, ils restèrent près de deux heure dans le silence en réfléchissant pour trouver une solution quand une boule d'énergie aux cheveux de couleur noire presque bleue d'apparence d'un enfant de 5 ans qu'ils reconnurent comme étant l'un des enfants Uchiwa déboula. En voyant la petite taille de la boule qui leur était arrivé dessus, ils se doutaient que celui ci était Sasuke Uchiwa et non Itachi._  
_**"Pardon, oh je suis sincèrement désolé, Hokage-sama, Hyuga-sama, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, je suis sincèrement désolé "**_**  
**_**" Mais dis moi que fait tu ici à cette heure du matin, Sasuke" **_**  
**_**" Je veux pas que mon frère me trouve "**_**  
**_**"Et pourquoi cela " **__dit l'Hokage en se mettant à son niveau._  
_**"Car c'est l'heure de l'entraînement matinal et comme papa ne peut pas le faire, ça va être nii-san qui va me le dispenser l'entrainement. Et je sais que ça va être dur, donc je suis partie me cacher et comme dans la résidence il me trouve trop vite alors je suis venu ici "**_**  
**_**" Ah d'accord"**_**  
**_A peine les mots prononcés que le nii-san en question apparut aux yeux de tous _  
_**" Ah, te voila enfin vilain chenapan, t'échapper comme ça, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Sasuke ne recommence plus jamais ça, t'as compris ?"**_**  
**_**"Oui nii-san"**_**  
**_**" C'est vrai, Sasuke, il ne faut pas s'enfuir comme ça. Tes parents auraient put avoir très peur en ne te voyant plus dans la résidence des Uchiwa ou bien dans ta maison. Il faut me promettre que tu ne recommenceras plus jamais et tu sais là, je parle en tant que l'Hokage de ce village "**_**  
**_**" oui Hokage-sama. Un ninja ne désobéit jamais à un ordre de son Hokage, même s'il doit y laisser sa vie "**_**  
**_**"Bien, je vois que tu as bien appris ta leçon, c'est bien "**_**  
**_**"OH !! Mais ou ai-je la tête. Pardonnez mon insolence Hokage -sama et Hyuga-sama. Je ne vous ai pas salué. Veuillez m'excuser de mon impertinence "**_**  
**_**" Ce n'est pas grave ce n'est pas grand chose n'est ce pas Hiashi "**_**  
**_**" Oui c'est vrai. Ce n'est rien, mais je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous car vos parent sont peut-être inquiet "**_**  
**_**" Oui Hyuga-sama, Hokage-sama. Nous vous disons au revoir, allez, dit au revoir Sasuke"**_**  
**_**"Au revoir "**_**  
**_**" A oui Sasuke "**_**  
**_**"Oui Hokage-sama" **_**  
**_**"Tu passera dans mon bureau plus tard j'ai une surprise pour toi comme tu m'as l'air intéressé par le métier de ninja " **_**  
**_**"Oh, ça oui, alors"**_**  
**_**"Et bien ta surprise, je suis sur qu'elle te plaira "**_**  
**_**"Bien et bien à tout à l'heure Hokage-sama "**_**  
**_**"Oui, à tout à l'heure "**_**  
**_Le voyant s'en aller, la légende des dotés reviens a l'esprit de Hiashi _  
_" __**Oui, voila la solution "**_**  
**_**" De quoi parles-tu "**_**  
**_**" Pour nos enfants "**_**  
**_**"Ah?" **_**  
**_**" Oui, c'est ça, la solution est de les doter "**_**  
**_**"Les doter ? "**_**  
**_**" Oui cette vielle loi, concernant nos trois clan. Minato ne me dit pas que tu t'en souviens plus "**_**  
**_**" Et bien si. Si tu pouvais m'éclairer, ça serait mieux tu ne penses pas "**_**  
**_**"Ha, ha, ha très drôle. Donc, je te disais cette loi était faite pour que le village ne perde pas de ninja performant car les petits n'étaient pas encore assez nombreux pour ne compter que sur eux seul "**_**  
**_**"Oui et alors ou veux-tu en venir "**_**  
**_**"Laisse moi finir, cette loi est faite pour marier les héritiers des 3 clans les plus puissant entre eux pour laver l'honneur du clan qui a offensé le village. Ils sont tenus de rester au village toute leur vie mais aussi d'engendrer au moins 3 ninjas pour la prospérité du village. Bien sur, ils auront des bons postes mais les enfants dotés doivent vérifier que aucunes des infos qui pourraient porter préjudice au village ne soient divulguées par eux et devine quoi? "**_**  
**_**"Quoi"**_**  
**_**"Et bien les 3 clans en questions sont les Namikaze, les Hyuga et les Uchiwa "**_**  
**_**" Ah, je vois là, ou tu veux en venir. Comme Madara Uchiwa a commis ce méfait, on est en droit de demander réparation. Et bien voilà, la compensation pour le délit de Madara ? La veille loi de la dote "**_


End file.
